Cenarion Expedition
Upon the reopening of the Dark Portal to Draenor/Outland, the Cenarion Circle dispatched an expeditionary force - joint night elf/tauren, much like the Circle itself - to explore the uncharted new world. Over time the Cenarion explorers grew more autonomous and became their own faction within Outland, separate and yet connected to the Cenarion Circle. This faction is known as the Cenarion Expedition. Their primary base is the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh, though they have established presences in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. Reputation Reputation * As of patch 2.0.7, Underbats in Underbog no long give rep past Friendly. * The neutral slave mobs in the passageway before Mekgineer Steamrigger in the Steamvault can be pulled individually after killing the nearby slave masters for 12 rep each. Coilfang Armaments also drop here. Strategy Neutral to Friendly As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Save any Unidentified Plant Parts you find. Avoid completing any quests for the Cenarion Expedition. Run Slave Pens whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Friendly to Honored As soon as you reach Friendly, speak with Lauranna Thar'well at Cenarion Refuge and turn in any Unidentified Plant Parts you have collected. 10 Unidentified Plant Parts can be turned in for 250 reputation. This quest is no longer available once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Ideally, you will want to do this quest 24 times, turning in 240 Unidentified Plant Parts to reach Honored. Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna will give you a Package of Identified Plants. These packages have the chance to contain an Uncatalogued Species, an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. The more of these you can turn in, the more chance you will have of getting an Uncatalogued Species, which will made it a shorter grind to Revered/Exalted. If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords in the southeastern corner of Zangarmarsh. Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Revered Once you are Honored running Slave Pens on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. If Revered is your goal, now is the time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests in Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Otherwise, save these things for the grind from Revered to Exalted. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have two options for reaching Revered: * Do half Underbog runs. The Underbats, a trash mob in the first part of the instance grant you 7 reputation per kill at Honored and Hungerfen gives you 70 reputation. Murkblood Healers in the middle part of the instance are also worth 7 reputation each. *: As of 2.0.7, Underbats no longer give rep at Honored, so half runs are no longer worth it. * Finish leveling to 70 and run Steamvault until Revered. ** There is a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops (Orders from Lady Vashj) which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some Coilfang Armaments, which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. This quest works all the way up to exalted. Revered to Exalted If you plan on reaching exalted, now is the time to complete all the quests dealing with the Cenarion Expedition in Zangarmarsh, Hellfire Peninsula, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountain until after reaching Revered. Do all of the Cenarion Expedition quests for Slave Pens, Underbog and Steamvault. You can not complete the Uncatalogued Species quest repeatedly after you become honored. Once you are out of quests, your best option is to run Steamvault. Bosses there reportedly yield 120 reputation per kill all the way up to Exalted. You may also run Slave Pens and Underbog on Heroic Mode for 15 reputation per mob kill. Rewards Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at Honored with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. The most notable reward at Exalted is , a level 70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for Warden Staff and Braxxis' Staff of Slumber. High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. Hunters in particular will be drawn to the Expedition for their high quality arrows, (+ 26 DPS, honored) and (+ 37 DPS, revered). Faction items sold by Fedryen Swiftspear: Quests Total: ? rep Hellfire Peninsula * : 10 rep * : 10 rep ** : 250 rep *** : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 75 rep ** : 10 rep * : 350 rep ** : 350 rep Total: 1545 rep Zangarmarsh * (repeatable until honored): 250 rep (max 9000 rep) ** (random drop from Package of Identified Plants): 500 rep each Total: ::varies:: * : ? rep * : 250 rep ** : 250 rep ** : 250 rep ** : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 250 rep ** : 150 rep *** : 350 rep * (Starts with drop from Nagas): 250 rep ** : 75 rep *** : 250 rep * : ? rep ** : 350 rep * : 350 rep * : 350 rep * : 75 rep ** : 250 rep *** : 250 rep **** : 250 rep ***** : 350 rep * (Starts with drop from "Count" Ungula): 250 rep Total: 3875 rep Coilfang Reservoir Total: 1750 rep * : 500 rep * : 500 rep * : 500 rep ** : 250 rep *** repeatable: 75 rep Terrokar Forest * (starts from Cenarion Refuge): 25 rep * (Starts a long quest line): 250 rep ** : 250 rep *** : 500 rep *** : 500 rep * : 250 rep * : 350 rep * : 250 rep Total: 1875 rep Blade's Edge Mountains Total: 4220 rep * A Time for Negotiation...: 250 rep ** ...And a Time for Action: 250 rep * Did You Get The Note?: 10 rep ** Wyrmskull Watcher: 10 rep *** Longtail is the Lynchpin: 250 rep **** Meeting at the Blackwing Coven: 250 rep ***** Maxnar Must Die: 350 rep * Creating the Pendant: 250 rep * Culling the Wild: 150 rep * Little Embers: 250 rep * From the Ashes: 250 rep * Damaged Mask: 25 rep ** Mystery Mask: 25 rep *** Felsworn Gas Mask: 250 rep **** Deceive thy Enemy: 150 rep ***** You're Fired!: 250 rep ****** Death's Door: 250 rep ******* Harvesting the Fel Ammunition: 250 rep ******** Fire At Will!: 250 rep ********* The Hound-Master: 500 rep Netherstorm Total: 750 rep * Flora of the Eco-Domes: 250 rep ** Creatures of the Eco-Domes: 250 rep *** When Nature Goes Too Far: 250 rep Overall Total : 12470 rep External Links * AmpWoW Creature List Category:Cenarion Expedition Category:Factions